crpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki Guide
So you wanna be an editor and contribute your time and knowledge to make cRPG great again? Awesome! Either you're a nice guy or you randomly clicked this link and keep reading for some reason. ---- There are three different jobs you can currently do on this wiki. #Easy job - copy-pasting info to tables and infoboxes #Hard job - writing and editing articles (needs pretty good English, definitely better than mine) #Random stuff - clicking red links creating new blank pages, adding random pictures and videos related to cRPG and other things that don't require much time I'll try to explain how to do all this stuff but it's not that complicated, really. 'How to...' *Adding pics - *Create new page - When you write a word that leads to a page always make a link with it!!! *For example when you add items, players, maps or anything make a link with their names!!! *To mke a link just click link button and enter desired page name. *You can find pictures of items here: http://c-rpg.net/img/ *Otherwise just download pictures from shop. DON'T FORGET TO USE BIGGEST VERSION, you need to click an item to see biggest picture I'll update this section if I forgot something. 'Tables' Easiest to edit, not the easiest to create. Just click that edit button and enter text where you want it to be. The only hard part of editing tables I encountered only on builds page. DON'T USE VISUAL EDITOR THERE. Better don't use VisualEditor anywhere except for editing infoboxes but on that later. You can see standards for specific tables in those tables. Examples: 'Maps' *'Name '- name exactly how it's spelled in rotation *'Mode - Battle, Siege, Rageball, DTV, Duel '(EXACTLY LIKE THAT) - I know you guys ain't stupid, we need all tables to be filled the same way so sorting would always work, don't think I'm trying to be controlling bitch please. *'In Rotation - '''Yes/No *'Description - Feel free to describe a map the way you see it. Please no subjective thoughts like "this map sucks". You're free to write anything objectively correct though like "this map is hell for cav" or "tower is an archer heaven". Glossary Just write there anything that's used in cRPG but not popular outside of it. Players Fun part of wiki *'Name '- better use forum name because character names are frequently changed *'''Description - '''Objective info like started some clan, always wears some armor, got banned for loving furries, etc. No "I love him" or "That fag stole my loompoint". Clans List Add dead clans too pls *'Name '- name exactly how it's spelled in rotation *'Region - '(EXACTLY LIKE THAT) - I know you guys ain't stupid, we need all tables to be filled the same way so sorting would always work, don't think I'm trying to be controlling bitch please. *'Active - '''Yes/No (If at least ONE member plays once a month it's active!!! Basically put NO only for completely dead clans) *'Description - '''make it easy for people to know wtf is this clan, no subjective stuff like "best clan" but you're free to put "tryhard" or sth. There's also a trick to put "Known as" or anything you like + subjective opinion. Ex: "krems - considered a troll clan by most" or "Amox - frequently being accused of distributing macro cheats" Equipment Copy paste all info from shop so people can sort it all. Paste EXACTLY like it's in shop. When you add numbers with dots like weight use dots like this : 1.5. When you add numbers with commas like prices and upkeep use commas: 1,534. Also, when adding gold don't add GOLD becasue it's obvious and just uses place. That first column is for small pictures!!! You can find tiny pictures here : http://c-rpg.net/img/ But it's down sometimes so just buy damn item it costs nothing and download small picture from here: http://c-rpg.net/index.php?page=equipinvtransfer Check Bolts for example. Character Builds It's a bit tricky with copy pasting from crpg site. DON'T COPY PASTE!!! When you add builds use new lines for every attribute, wpf and skill so they don't end up in same line and become unreadable. Second thing is using abbreviations becasue table is pretty small. Use them for Attributes and Skills only, leave wpf names as it is. So it will be like: Str and Agi for attributes. WM, Riding, IF, Shield, HA, PS, PD, PT for skills. In Description add best weapon to use with it or explain wtf is this build if you add fun or special builds. '''Infoboxes Infoboxes are those boxes with info on the right of an article. Check it here for example - Heavy Crossbow. When adding infobox I suggest using VisualEditor or Source if you're not afraid of all that code. To add infobox click INSERT and choose INFOBOX. Now every item and other stuff have their own infobox templates so here's the explanation of names: WHEN ADDING EQUIPMENT ITEMS USE: *Infobox 1h *Infobox 2h *Infobox pole *Infobox armor (for body armor) *Infobox leg *Infobox hand *Infobox head *Infobox shield *Infobox arrow *Infobox bolt *Infobox crossbow *Infobox bow *Infobox throwing *Infobox siege (for siege equipment like ladders, material, etc.) WHEN ADDING OTHER STUFF USE: *Infobox map (when adding MAPS, NOT STRATEGUS FIEFS) *Infobox hero (when adding PLAYERS) You'll see where to enter info, it's super easy. For examples just check other items using same infobox. To add picture simply upload it and put it's name WITH EXTENSION like: PICNAME.JPG or PICNAME.PNG.